Hetalia Meeting Murder
by ChibiSoulReader
Summary: It's just another normal meeting, minus the murders.Yep, just another boring hetalia world conference meeting I should also warn about the ugh.. smut. being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The body

Ludwig sat at the world meeting annoyed by all of the other countries outrageous ramblings as usual.

"I think we should all agree with America he does have the # 1 trade with Mexico and I" said Mathew quietly "Yes!" Yelled Alfred "I am the best with trade and a hero everyone loves."

"Not Cuba." scoffed china "or me….."

China turns towards America to continue their argument over their trading industries. "Well if you gits have nothing to say to me I'm leaving" and with that England stood up and headed towards the door. "Wait for me, mon Cher." France said in a seductive voice following after England also bored of the meeting. Most of the other countries had grown tired of America's boastings and had either fallen asleep, left, or were arguing with him. Germany got up, left, and walked down the hall to get some fresh air, he was gone for quite some time but, he figured they were still arguing. Leaning against a wall he watches as Feliciano appeared around the corner. "Nee nee ~ Doitsu, Doitsu" Germany watched as his cheerful Italian friend approached him. "Yes Italia, what is it now?" The German looked at Feliciano and thought today, he looked rather attractive, but then blushed at the thought. "Doitsu you look so red today." smiled the Italian "Almost like pasta. I love pasta. Doitsu do you like pasta? " Feliciano leaned into Ludwig making him blush even more "Italia, what do you think you're doing." Ludwig pushed him away. Feliciano looked puzzled "Well, I thought if German was as bored as I was we could go and do something fun." Ludwig was sure his friend's idea of "fun" was not what he wanted to do and was about to suggest they go back to the meeting when the Italian started pulling the German by the hand. "Come on Doitsu, I know where we can go." He smiled as the German followed unwillingly.

Sometime later when Ludwig was sure they were lost, the Italian stopped and opened the door to a small dark room. Feliciano pulled Ludwig into the room. "Come on, I found this place during the meeting, It's pretty neat and quiet." Ludwig tried to see through the dark and could barely make at the light switch but, when he did he was surprised to find out where he was. "…Italia…Italia are we a closet?"

Ludwig looked up at the Italian's disappointed face. "Awww Doitsu, you're not supposed to turn on the lights, now you've ruined the surprise." Feliciano smiled at Ludwig and continued. "That's okay If we close our eyes it could still be fun." Ludwig backed away from the Italian not quite understanding the situation. "Uhh… What the hell we doing in here Italia" Ludwig thought the Italian was being dumber than usual. "Italia, I suggest that we return to the meeting and then…." But, before Ludwig could finish the Italian gently kissed his lips. Catching him off guard Ludwig stumbled back hitting the door. "Italia." he started but was interrupted by another gentle kiss over his heart "I love you Doitsu~" Feliciano said while resting his head on the German's chest.

Ludwig was over taken with Feliciano's words and blushed as he turned away "Feliciano … I"

Feliciano interrupted by embracing Ludwig's back and rubbing one hand over Ludwig's crotch, trying to unzip his zipper. Then, the Italian started unbuttoning Ludwig's shirt just enough to barely touch his nipple underneath. Ludwig notice he was getting erect and felt a bit of shame being that he was supposed to be in a meeting, but then all of that seemed to not matter to him anymore. Ludwig turns towards the Italian man with a twisted look of anticipation and lust. "Italia" He said coarsely.

Feliciano backed away and stood in the middle of the small room, a little intimidated. "Y…yes Ludwig?" The German approached him. Ludwig took the Italians curl in one hand and forced Feliciano against the wall making him groan in pleasure and pain.

"Ve~ Ludwig why are you so rough with me" sighed Italy innocently

Ludwig leaned in towards Feliciano and breathed in to his ears "You like it better this way don't you? Or do you want me to stop?" Feliciano ignored the sensation he was feeling from Ludwig's heavy breath and made a reach towards Ludwig's crotch again. But, the German stopped the smaller mans attempt this time by blocking his hands. Then, he turned away and began to zip his pants up. "You don't know how to wait, so I won't play with you today." Ludwig looked over his shoulder and saw the sad looking Italian support himself on the wall. He began buttoning up his shirt while talking. "Until you learn some patients I won't let you touch me Italia." The German cracked the door a bit as he pretended he was going to leave. "…You want me don't you?" Feliciano asked the German seductively. Ludwig turned back toward the Italian somewhat interested in his remark. "Come play with me Doitsu~ I know you want to." the Italian motioned temptingly for the German to come and he did, shutting the door as he returned. Ludwig, enticed by the Italian, slowly brought him into an embrace; French kissing him and then pinning him to the wall to nibble on his ear. Pushing hard into him with his groin and grinding as the Italian let out moans of pleasure. "Oh Ludwig…please…" he began as the German roughly kissed him "…Don't stop" he whispered into his ear. "Don't stop." anticipation building in the Italian's body. Ludwig began to unzip his pants again and saw that Feliciano's free hand also found its way to the Germans pants and now began to help forcefully pull them down. "Italia~" moaned Ludwig as the Italians hands finally found their way in. Germany groaned in pleasure as the Italians hands worked their way around his shaft. Germany let out another moan, this one louder than the last, while grabbing a handful of the Italians hair." Italia" he said barely able to catch his breath "Stop, please. I will cum" Ludwig pleaded with Feliciano but it was no use, for he was already on his knees working his mouth around the head of Ludwig's member pumping it with his hand at the same time. Feliciano pumped Ludwig's member only stopping to let his tongue explore the base of his regions. Ludwig let a soft moan escape as he panted and cried from pleasure. He could barely stand anymore as he moaned loudly as the pleasure of Feliciano deep throating him let his pre-cum escape. Feliciano swallowed and continued to fondle him and suck harder and harder on his member. Ludwig was coming close to a climax when the Italian stopped. Ludwig barley standing and in disbelief begged for attention "Italia please finish me." he panted. But, instead Feliciano made his way back up to Ludwig's face planting kisses upon any bare part of Ludwig's body. "Doitsu please do it" The German knew what the small man wanted him to do and couldn't help himself as he started quickly undress the Italian from the waist down. Ludwig placed kissed on the Italian's soft skin then licked his finger before inserting the index and middle into the Italian. Feliciano groaned in pleasure and watched as his own member began to become even more erect. Ludwig began paying careful attention to him moving his hand around the Italian's member just as the Italian had done to him. "Ve~ Doitsu " Feliciano moaned, pulling on Ludwig forcing him down. The German began giving attention to himself as he went down on the Italian, sucking him and pumping both members at the same time. Feliciano feeling his climax came in Ludwig's mouth, who in turned swallowed and rose up. The German caresses the Italian's body as he brought out his still fully erect member and turned the Italian around. Holding himself back no more Ludwig forced himself into the Italian. Feliciano winces in pain and moans as the German penetrated him. Ludwig lets out a climactic moan as his hot load finally shot into Feliciano. Ludwig slowly pulls out of the Italian's ass that is now dripping with cum and the Italian turns around and kisses him softly on the lips. Ludwig holds him closely as they sank to the floor Feliciano in Ludwig's embrace.

The German caressed the small Italian man's face and pulled him in close for a kiss. He gazed into his lovers eyes as that sat on the floor of the closet. "Doistu~" cooed the Italian. "You like your surprise?" Ludwig looked around the closet then back at Feliciano and smiled. "Yeah, at least there're towels in here to clean up our mess." Feliciano smiled as he brought Ludwig's face towards his for yet another passionate kiss but was interrupted by the closet door suddenly opening.

"oui~ look what I've come across." The French man looked down at the half naked Italian and glaring German on the floor. "You two look like you've had some fun, no."

Ludwig looked up at the French man who also happened to be standing stark naked in front of them and growled "What the hell are you doing here?"

The Frenchman opened the door wide showing all of his glory to them both and said with a puzzled look "oui~ you no like the angle of my dangle, hmm" then danced behind them for a few rag making them both wince as he came close. "I am in need of janitor supplies and you are in the janitor's closet,… I won't tell anyone you're in here in case you're worried mon cher." Then Francis shut the door and danced away to his previous business leaving Feliciano and Ludwig feeling awkward. "Oui, I made such a mess well at least I found the rags." Francis headed back towards the kitchen only getting lost for a when the lights suddenly went out. "Crappy American building, no style, no color, bad lighting, now I have to feel my way around diz place, is pathetic, no." Francis found his way into the kitchen awhile later through the dark. "Oui~ Irigisu, I found sey towels." He listened for an answer but got no reply. "Oui, Iggy? Is zat you ?" He walked around the rather larger kitchen opening things and shutting them, trying to find something that would emit light. Francis ran his and over the counter and found a BBQ lighter and lit it up. Shining the light on the areas around him the Frenchman decided to return to the meeting, then return when the lights where back on and the clean the mess he had made with England. "I wonder where he went" Francis began to walk back to the exit but tripped on a rather large object and dropped the lighter. "Ugh, dis is so stupid." Francis complained as he felt around for the lighter but instead of a lighter his hand ran across a soft patch of hair. Francis scooted back; a little afraid of what he had touched but thankfully had scooted back into the lighter. He lit it and shined it in the direction of the unknown object. "Oui Iggy why are you on ze floor you twit?" Francis crawled over to England cautiously. "Get up, Iggy you can't be dis tired" the Frenchman reached towards his face and noticed that this person wasn't England at all, with his hair matted to the side of his head America much resembled a sleeping England . "Oui America, I tough you vere Iggy." Francis got up and walked over to America " what happened to you, " Francis walked over to what seemed to be a sleeping America and screamed in horror as he finally realized the nation was dead.

O/o well that was different for me.

I hope someone likes it...a bit

I killed america *tears*

I shoulda added more of a better ending but I sleepy -_-

Comments/ Reviews Please =^_^= you will get free love back

K' I'm done chibi out


	2. Chapter 2

So I decided not only would there be mystery, xxxromance, and murder, there will now be a little twisted humor involved XD kinda like "Scary movie1,2,3 or 4" if you ever watched them. I try my best lol so here I go.

Chapter 2

"The suspects…hmmm?"

Francis fell back onto the floor of the kitchen horrified by the sight of America, "ugh…I can't believe dis" he looks around into the pitch blackness of the room. "What did he do, choke to death on a hamburger". The French man picked himself you and walked out of the door.

"Great, how do I tell this to everyone else, with out looking like the culprit?"

Francis crept out of the kitchen and back into the dark halls, _I wonder if anyone is still at the meeting_.."I know I'll go see if Germany and Italy are still in the closet. Francis began to walk down the dark hall with the shining lighter high in his hand. "Ugh…at least I found dis lighter, I guess things could have been worse. " Francis continued rambling to himself while searching the halls "Where is zat closet at?…I think I am lost…."

"Tinker bell?…tink is that you?"

"What the Hell…..ENGLAND?" France turned to see Arthur staring up at the lighter. _How do I tell him America is…..ugh America, you idiot. "_ugh, Arthur…"

"What, the bloody hell do you want now, I hope you cleaned up your mess." Arthur turned and began to walk away

"MY MESS? Excusez moi, I was just trying to help you and your rotten culinary skills."

England face the Frenchman and, again they began to argue

"You bloody wanker, how dare you insult my cooking abilities!"

"What cooking abilities!"

"You lying Git I …." But before England could finish France had pulled him in to an embrace careful not to burn him with the lighter, he dropped it. With a sad look he whispered in Arthur's ear and patted down his hair "Arthur, I'm sorry"

The English man buried his face into France's shirt

"Sorry for what, you Git? "

"America,…"

"What about America" Arthur looked up and searched for France's cerulean eyes.

"He's dead."

England stepped out of Frances embrace, France relit the lighter and held it towards England, He could see he had turned around and was trembling.

"What did you say?" asked the English man

Francis looked away and once more repeated his last statement "I said America has died… Arthur I'm so…"

Francis stopped shocked by the Englishman's reaction. Even with the dim, light Francis could see that instead of trembling from holding back tears of pain, Arthur was laughing.

He walked towards Francis and put his hand on his shoulders

"Did he sit in Busby's chair, tell me he sat in Busby's chair in the study." Arthur struggled to stifle a giggle.

"ugh,.. I think he choked on a hamburger, but not in the study. "

England's face went blank, but was soon replace with hysterical laughter as he fell to the floor laughing.

"Even better!"

"You can't be serious? America's dead England, Don't you care at all."

Arthur stood up, holding his stomach and still laughing a bit, grabbed the Frenchman's hand and demanded he take him to America.

"I think we should go back to the meeting room instead and wait till the lights come back on."

England stopped, took a deep sigh and turned towards France

"Please, just take me to him I just want to see for myself." with nothing but sadness in his eye's Francis knew England was hurting deeply and decided to take him to the kitchen.

"Follow me."

England I cry for yew

So what'd think review please ^_^-b


End file.
